El arco ciego
by lisbeth snape
Summary: Después del incidente de la escalera, Belle no ha vuelto a ver a Rumpelstiltskin salvo de modo muy esporádico. La única forma que tiene de aclarar sus ideas es pasear cada noche por los jardines del castillo hasta llegar a uno de los arcos ciegos que hay en el muro. (Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke")


**__****_DISCLAIMER_: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia tienen un vínculo intelectual (aunque sí emocional) conmigo. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (aquellos grandes olvidados), a sus recopiladores/versionadores (Hermanos Grimm/Perrault/Andersen varios) y, últimamente, a los creadores de "Once Upon a Time". No existe ánimo de lucro alguno al publicar esta historia. Sólo el deseo de compartir con los demás fans de la serie un pedacito de dolor y esperanza. **

_El arco ciego_

Belle salió al jardín una vez hubo caído la noche y la luna iluminaba el sendero de gravilla por el que paseaba. Llevaba unos días haciendo lo mismo y parecía que la ayudaba en cierta forma a ordenar sus ideas, que llevaban días sumidas en un completo caos. Todo desde que se había caído de la escalera y Rumpelstiltskin, como salido de la nada, la había cogido en sus brazos. Todavía recordaba el tacto de su camisa bajo los dedos, el olor de su pelo y el brillo de sus ojos, demasiado sorprendidos por lo que había ocurrido para vestir la coraza que siempre ocultaba lo que había detrás. Los días que habían seguido a ese encuentro habían sido los más solitarios que Belle había pasado en el castillo, pues Rumpelstiltskin había decidido evitarla a toda costa. Sólo lo veía un momento a la hora del té, antes de que él la despidiera con cajas destempladas. Comía y cenaba sola, y visto que a su señor parecía no importarle lo que fuera de ella, había decidido salir a dar un paseo por el jardín después del ocaso para poner en orden sus pensamientos e intentar que su enfado se disolviera a la luz de las estrellas. Ella era bondadosa por naturaleza, y no acostumbraba a sentir rabia por el comportamiento ajeno, pero había descubierto que en los últimos tiempos Rumpelstiltskin parecía poseer una admirable capacidad para sacarla de sus casillas.

Llegó al mismo arco ciego de todas las noches, uno de aquellos que decoraban los muros que rodeaban los jardines y alejaban del castillo presencias indeseadas, y se acercó a él hasta que su frente entró en contacto con la piedra fría. Hacía una deliciosa noche de primavera, llena de aromas de flores y cantos de insectos, y Belle respiró hondo. Definitivamente, la actitud del Señor Oscuro la tenía harta. Si pudiera tenerlo delante, le diría cuatro verdades bien dichas y lo obligaría a acabar con aquella tontería. Pero, ¿acaso él quería eso? ¿Le interesaba realmente normalizar la situación entre ellos? Ya llevaban meses viviendo juntos y Belle esperaba, después de haber visto que había más de hombre que de bestia en él, que pudieran llegar a tener un trato cordial, quizás incluso amistoso. La caída de la semana anterior le había hecho darse cuenta de que quizás las cosas no fueran a resultar tan sencillas. Todo había empezado como una tontería, con breves e ingenuos contactos, cruce cómplice de miradas y sonrisas inesperadas, pero _la caída_ había supuesto un antes y un después en su visión de Rumpelstiltskin. Ya no deseaba ser amiga suya... Deseaba llegar a conocerlo a un nivel mucho más profundo, algo que superaba la pura amistad y se adentraba en terrenos que le ponían la piel de gallina con su solo atisbo. Había descubierto en esos últimos días de terrible soledad que, de hecho, disfrutaba su compañía y lo echaba de menos cuando faltaba a alguno de sus encuentros. La soledad pesaba tanto porque... él ya no era el monstruo que hizo un trato vil con ella para separarla de su padre y de su gente a cambio de frenar a los ogros que se acercaban a Avonlea para destruirla. Él era ahora un hombre solo que la hacía reír con su humor retorcido y sus expresiones grandilocuentes, y que la miraba de forma especial y que la trataba de forma especial. Había dejado de llamarla _dearie_ para llamarla por su nombre, _Belle_, cosa que todavía despertaba en ella escalofríos de puro placer. Todo el mundo era _dearie_, pero ella era _Belle_. Eso tenía que deberse a algo, ¿no? La cuestión era que, sin saber cómo, había empezado a preocuparse por Rumpelstiltskin y le importaba más y más cada día. ¿Sería eso...? ¿Estaría ella...?

—Rumple, Rumple, Rumple —murmuró en voz baja a la vez que golpeaba suavemente su frente contra el muro.

Si no hacía algo, estaba segura de que se volvería loca. Ese hombre disfrazado de duende iba a volverla loca.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, _dearie_. Mis muros pueden ser bastante irascibles.

Belle se dio la vuelta con sobresalto y vio a Rumpelstiltskin parado a varios pasos de ella, con ambas manos, una sobre la otra, colocadas por delante de su cuerpo. Su mirada estaba apagada y pese a su tono agudo y festivo, tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Parecía bastante enfadado, y en tales circunstancias era una absoluta estupidez retarlo de manera descarada, pero la había llamado _dearie_, y sólo por lo mucho que eso la molestaba, decidió ignorarlo y volver a centrar su atención en los lugares en que los sillares de piedra se unían los unos a los otros. Pasó el dedo por una de las grietas con expresión abstraída.

—¿Tratando de abrir un agujero por el que escapar? Me parece que has elegido el instrumento equivocado, _dearie_.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita palabra. Belle notó la rabia borbotear en su interior.

—Solamente paseaba —se le escapó antes de poder morderse la lengua—. No sabía que era otra de las cosas que tengo prohibidas.

Miró a Rumpelstiltskin de nuevo con los ojos refulgentes de enfado. Él no se había movido, y la observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Bufando por la impotencia, echó a desandar el camino hacia el castillo. El jardín había dejado de ser un lugar de reflexión para convertirse en un martirio. Le daba igual dejar a su señor sin decir ni una palabra, porque lo que de verdad se merecía era un buen puñetazo en mitad de la cara. Al ir a pasar por su lado con la mirada fija en las ventanas iluminadas, una mano caliente y rugosa se cerró en torno a su antebrazo, interrumpiendo su avance.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntaron los dos a la vez, quedándose mudos al instante.

Los poros de Belle se erizaron por el contacto y la cercanía de Rumpelstiltskin, y él, como si lo hubiera notado, la soltó de inmediato. Dejó caer el brazo a su costado y apretó el puño varias veces. Belle lo miraba a unos ojos que rehuían cualquier tipo de reunión con los de ella. Parecía avergonzado de haberse atrevido a tocarla.

—Lo siento, Belle —murmuró un momento después con voz ronca, todavía con la mirada perdida en los arbustos que había a ambos lados del sendero—. Entiendo que, después de todo, quieras seguir huyendo del monstruo... No debí tocarte.

—Rumple... —murmuró Belle a su vez, alargando el brazo para tomar su mano.

Rumpelstiltskin subió la mirada entonces y la observó con maravilla. Hacía siglos que nadie lo llamaba así. Y, sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, nadie lo había llamado así, con ese tono de voz, en toda su vida.

—No estoy huyendo, y lo sabes —aclaró Belle—. Salí a dar un paseo porque necesitaba pensar. Me ahogo en el castillo cuando tú no... —apretó los labios sin terminar la frase.

El Señor Oscuro siguió observándola en silencio, invitándola así a que siguiera desahogándose. Belle aceptó de buen grado tal invitación.

—No sé qué te ha pasado estos días, pero está claro que es culpa mía, sea lo que sea, porque desde lo ocurrido con la escalera me has estado evitando por todos los medios y ya no sé...

Un dedo en sus labios detuvo su perorata. Rumpelstiltskin la miraba con ojos nuevamente brillantes y una expresión deslumbrada que hizo que le temblaran las piernas bajo el vestido.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

—Sí —contestó Belle con sencillez—. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía, Rumpelstiltskin, y me duele verme privada de ella sin una explicación. Si en algún momento hago algo que te moleste, dímelo. Yo haré lo mismo. Pero nunca te marches sin una explicación.

Él parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. El labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente.

—Yo... No sabía... Pensaba que... —titubeó—. Lo siento, Belle. Te prometo que no volveré a desaparecer así.

Belle le sonrió con ternura, aumentando la presión de su mano. Cualquiera que lo viera así diría que se trataba de un muchacho asustado.

—Anda, volvamos al castillo. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

Rumpelstiltskin asintió lentamente con una sonrisa y oyó que su interior rugía de alborozo cuando Belle enhebró un brazo con el suyo y echó a andar hacia la puerta principal. La joven rio para sí, y más cuando notó al Señor Oscuro temblar tras haberse atrevido a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminaban. Después de unos días terribles, por fin volvía a tenerlo a su lado, dulce y manso como un cordero. La luz que emitió su sonrisa al percatarse de esto pudo dar envidia a todas las estrellas que había en el firmamento.


End file.
